1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and more particularly, to a electrical connector provides means for latching an electrical connector with a complementary electrical connector or other connecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high speed and other telecommunicating and computer applications, shielded input/output (I/O) connectors have been used at connection interfaces between computers and telecommunication networks. It is important to lock or latch two mating connectors to one another for ensuring proper and complete interconnection of the connector terminals and to further ensuring ongoing connections of the connectors. There are a plurality of locking or latching designs or systems available in the art for positively securing a connector to a mating connector. A known type of latching mechanism of a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,339 issued to Yanagida on Aug. 8, 2000. The Yanagida latching mechanism includes a retractable lock pawl and a pair lock release buttons. The locking pawl comprises a resilient metal piece formed into a J-shaped at one end thereof and an operating portion at the other end thereof. The release buttons are positioned at opposite sides of the housing, and each includes a pressing portion at opposite end of a mating face of the connector. When the lock release button is pressed, the pressing portion depresses the operating portion so that the pawl is moved in a lock-releasing the locking.
However, the lock release buttons lack of support and/or securement within the connector and easily to loose away from the housing, thus causing inoperation of the system due to breakage or damage of the components. In addition, such a latching mechanism lacks of enough stretch force for coming back after repeatedly pressed, and can be destroyed if excessive force is applied to the lock release buttons, thus rending the latch mechanism inoperative. Since the lock release buttons are structurally weak and are easily destroyed, the connector has a short life-span.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved latching mechanism is desired to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.